megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Libra Scales
Libra Scales, known as in Japan, is the EM Wave Change between Geo's teacher Mitch Shepar and the FM-ian Libra. Libra was the one who combined with Mr. Shepar because he couldn't make up his mind about whether to keep to his ideals of fun learning and get fired or stop his ideals for the sake of his children. Game History ''Mega Man Star Force Libra Scales is the result of Mitch and Libra merging after Mitch's mental break down due to stress. Libra convinces Mitch that he must abandon his ideals in order to succeed and he activates the Study Wave (an EM wave that stimulates brain activity), forcing his students to study nonstop. After Geo (as Mega Man) encountered Libra Scales in the Study Wave Comp, they battle and Libra Scales lost, Libra being destroyed. Libra was later resurrected by Cepheus, who took the form of Libra Scales via memory data. However, he is defeated again. Mega Man Star Force 3 Although Libra is absent, he appears as a Noise Change with no element. Anime History Mega Man Star Force After Libra failed to recreate the designs of bottle rockets (which Shepar was planning to use in his science class), he gives up, transforms to Libra Scales and attacks the labs. During his attacks, he causes fires atop some tanks, which threaten to cause an explosion should the pressure get too high. Mega Man eventually stops him, injuring him critically and forcing him to retreat again. Later, Libra can take on the form of Libra Scales without Mitch Shepar with the wavelength device that Cygnus stole. He takes this form to fight Mega Man and to stop his fellow FM-ians from destroying his TV show. When Libra develops a split personality later in the series, he splits into a "Fire half" and an "Aqua half", both of which represent his aggressive or passive choices respectively. The Fire half decides to resume the attack on Earth, transforming into Libra Scales to do so. Eventually, when the Fire half accidentally sets off a fire that traps himself, the Aqua half arrives, and both resolve to work together and put out the fire. Libra takes this form in the last battle against Mega Man, but retreats with the other FM-ians when he is ordered to by Cepheus. He is later slain by Gemini Spark to fill the Andromeda Key. Attacks and Abilities In the first ''Mega Man Star Force game, Libra Scales has the following attacks and abilities: *'Element Change' - Libra Scales will alternate between Fire and Aqua elements at different intervals. If attacks are timed correctly the player can hit him with the correct elemental weakness for more damage. *'Super Armor' - Libra Scales cannot flinch. *'Float Shoes' - Libra Scales is immune to effects of harmful panels. *'Flame Weight' - Libra Scales fires a fireball at the player. It spreads sideways when it reaches the player's row. *'Aqua Weight' - Libra Scales fires a waterball at the player. It spreads sideways when it reaches the player's row. *'Heavy Weight' - Libra Scales drops a weight at the player's position. This attack cannot be blocked. *'Libra Swing' - Libra Scales stands at the center of the area and spins around, attacking with his arms. Must be blocked. Battle Cards ''Mega Man Star Force'' ''Mega Man Star Force 2'' Libra Scales Battle Cards can be used with Wave Command Cards. ''Mega Man Star Force 3'' Libra Scales Battle Cards appear as Illegal Cards. Galaxy Advance: Gallery Normal_concept_libraalt.jpg|Libra Scales' concept art, showing two different forms for fire and water. Concept art of Libra Scales.png|Concept art of Libra Scales. Trivia *A recurring habit that Libra Scales had in the anime was to give others or himself a choice of A or B in a situation, though the choices were always the same (such as A being annihilation and B being destruction, when presenting the choices to Bob Copper and his officers). *He is the only Mega Man Star Force boss who has two elements - Fire and Aqua. Category:Mega Man Star Force series characters Category:EM Wave Changes Category:Mega Man Star Force bosses Category:Fire bosses Category:Aqua and Ice bosses Category:Males